The Flash-Computer Genius 2
by Button123Me
Summary: Some of Eliza Greenwood's past is revealed as Star Labs requested her help on a case, but when she discovers who the person in the video is, she is found out to be a murderer.
1. chapter 1

**Notes**

 **If you haven't read Computer Genius go read that or else some of this won't make sense. I do no own The Flash (as much as it would be cool) . Enjoy.**

 **Central City.**

We were walking down the street as the cars, mostly taxies, drove by. It was rather late and me and my girlfriend were walking back to hers. It had been a couple of months since I tried to take over Central City and I was just adjusting to not using my powers, it was really hard not using them. We'd both finished High School and we were both going to Central City C.S Collage.

"So how are you?" Jess asked in her normal what are you thinking about tone.

"Good, it's just really hard not using my powers to do anything" I responded. She kissed me lightly.

"Well, as long as your not cheating or trying to take over the world you can use them" Jess stated. We arrived at the apartment. I felt something on my arm, I lifted up my sleeve.

"Someone is hacking into this" I said.

 _It's Cisco and Caitlin we need you here at Star Labs_ _immediately._

"Sweetie, you know about Star Labs, they need me"

"Go then"

"Thanks, love you bye"

 **Star Labs**

"What is so important that I have to leave my girlfriend?" I had changed into my _Computer Genius_ outfit. A black see-through top with red flowers on it, black gold studded leggings and a velvet back jacket along with lovey black heels. Not forgetting my purposely broken tiara, and black lipstick.

"We have this piece of security footage, but we can get a clear facial recognition on the person" Caitlin announced.

"You're hoping I can. Okay play it" The video played, I knew who it was instantly. I found my hand cover my mouth.

"What?" Cisco questioned me.

"It can't be-No way" I found myself saying.

"Who is it?" Barry inquired.

"That is Isabel Greenwood-That's my mother"

 **Half an hour later**

"How can't it be your mother?" Caitlin requested.

"I killed her" I declared, all eyes fixed on me.

"Why did you kill her?" Barry interrogated "I grew up without a mother and your saying you killed yours, how?"

"She hated me-What I'd become" I told everyone then I muttered to myself "Clearly I didn't punch her hard enough"

"You know this makes you a murderer?" Joe stated.

"I didn't want to kill her, but she stood in my way. The path I chose back then, the dark path. Demon was in my head, messing with my brain."

"How come you didn't get caught?" Barry quizzed.

"The red gloves, the red velvet gloves. They could mimic anyone's fingerprints. I didn't know who was sent to jail for it, but it wasn't me." I said "Look I know what I did was bad-"

"It was terrible" Cisco mentioned without realising.

"But I hated myself for it. All I want to know now is how she's back"

 **Jesses apartment**

"Jess, I'm back"

"Heya sweetheart"

"Sorry, but I have to be back there tomorrow and I don't know how long it's gonna be until I see you again" I sat down on the sofa.

"What do you mean honey?" She said as she joined me.

"Jess, I did something bad, something really really bad" I declared. The smile had disappeared off of Jessica's face. "I killed my mother"

"How long ago was this?" She gulped.

"It was when me and Demon started working together. She was in my way-"

"So you killed her. Look Eliza what's in the past is in the past, I love you now and this isn't going to change anything"

"Jess, I want you to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you"

"I promise"

"Good, The Flash is Barry Allen go find him and tell him how you know me. Maybe then you'll be able to see me"

"So your not going to jail"

"No, this is in Star Labs it's a place where evil metahumans go to"

"How long are you going to be there for"

"I thing their going to do it like this, I'll be there until I prove that I am good again or as a normal crime, a life sentence"

 **Notes**

 **I hope you enjoyed until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes**

 **Sorry it's taken so long to continue, I hurt my hand and so it's been harder to type. I do not own The Flash or any of the shows or characters mentioned. Just pointing out hat after the line it's in another persons perspective of that day. Enjoy**

 **Star Labs-Eliza's point of view.**

I woke up, expecting to be with my girlfriend, but no. I was in this cube shaped room. I had remembered it from a couple months back, I was in Star Labs, one of their cell type things. I got up, off the ground. I was weak, my arms covered with the weird contraptions that Cisco had made. I was in the same clothes as yesterday. I looked out the window, Barry and Cisco were there.

"You said I could come here today, on my own accord" I screamed, I was annoyed.

"Well, we're sorry that your a crazy sociopath" Cisco said in his were not actually sorry voice. Then they left.

* * *

 **Jesses apartment-Jesses point of view.**

I woke Eliza was gone, this wasn't like her she wouldn't just disappear like that, not without saying goodbye, then I remembered. Barry Allen. I had to find him. Eliza's phone was still here, they came and took her. I grabbed her phone, why was his number here. Business stuff probably. I text him.

 _This is Jess Eliza's Girlfriend_

A few moments later I got a reply.

 _Hello...?_

 _Can we meet?_

 _Okay, Jitters at 3:00?_

 _Okay_

A lot of time passes as each moment goes I become more and more worried about Elizabeth. Finally it becomes 2:30. I start getting ready to meet my girlfriends kidnapper.

 **Jitters**

A text on my phone comes through.

 _I'm in the back left hand corner_

I walk over to the table with, who I know to be Barry Allen.

"I need to see her" I state.

"She's a killer" He whispers.

"So that's it; I never get to see my true love again?" I asked

"Well-"

"One minute you need her the next you throw her into a cell"

"We needed her for one thing" He declares still in a whisper.

"Don't you have a friend who, you know kills anyone that stands in his way?"

"Yes, but-"

"Let me see her"

"Fine tomorrow"

* * *

 **Star Labs-Barry's point of view**

"Do we have her?" I ask.

"Yes" Caitlin responded.

"I'm going to see if see's awake" I say. I get up and walk over to where the partial accelerator once was, Cisco joined me. Eliza was still asleep. I received a text from her, I looked at it confused.

 _This is Jess Eliza's Girlfriend_

 _Hello...?_

I quickly text back, not knowing who this actually is.

 _Can we meet?_

 _Okay, Jitters at 3:00?_

 _Okay_

Just then Eliza woke up.

"You said I could come here today, on my own accord" She screamed. I was sorry for her, but before I could say anything else.

"Well, we're sorry that your a crazy sociopath" Cisco said. We then left.

 **Jitters 3:00**

I texted her where I was. She came over.

"I need to see her" She stated.

"She's a killer" I added.

"So that's it; I never get to see my true love again?"

"Well-"

"One minute you need her the next you throw her into a cell" She was annoyed.

"We needed her for one thing" I declares still in a whisper.

"Don't you have a friend who, you know kills anyone that stands in his way?"

"Yes, but-" I was about to say how that was for the greater good, however she cut me off.

"Let me see her"

"Fine tomorrow"

 **Notes**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
